


She's My Cherry Pie

by mandatorily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's about to get way more than the pie he ordered at Harvelle's Roadhouse . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's My Cherry Pie

Jo sets a plate of cherry pie down in front of Dean. A small bite slips from the plate, landing on her hand and Dean can’t take his eyes off the bright red stain against her skin. Bringing her finger slowly to her lips, she keeps eye contact with Dean, watching the way he licks his lips as her finger slides into her mouth, cleaning the sticky filling from her skin.

She grins, leaning down to whisper in his ear, “So good, Dean. God.”

He jerks like he’s been shot and she laughs the whole way back to the bar.


End file.
